Reunion
by StarTraveler
Summary: Terry has been Batman for five years when he meets Melanie again and both discover their feelings for one another still exist.COMPLETED


Author's note: I loved Batman Beyond and the characters Terry and Melanie Aka Ten its five years after Terry has become batman.  
  
Terry McGinnis jogged though Gotham Park it was a beautiful fall day and there was no crime to fight, at twenty two life was good. He had been named by Bruce Wayne the former Batman and his mentor as the person he would one day run Wayne Enterprises.  
  
Even though he was Batman he was enrolled in college majoring in business so he would really feel like he had earned the right to run the company. He had been out of school for four years and graduated with a good grade point average and a good reputation.  
  
Also his relationship with Dana had been solid, especially after he had told her he was Batman but she had gone to college in another state and despite their efforts the relationship didn't work but they were still good friends.  
  
"Hey Terry!" He turned at the familiar voice and saw Max coming to see him. She attended NYU majoring in computer programming although she was probably running that department by now, but despite that she still found time to help him as Batman.  
  
"Hey Max what's up?"  
  
"Nothing much want to see a movie tomorrow? I don't have classes".  
  
Terry smiled, "sure I love to".  
  
"Great I'll call you later on".  
  
"Sure thing" he waved goodbye and resumed jogging, just the he recognized another figure that made him stop cold, Melanie also known as Ten of the Royal Flush Gang although he had disbanded that gang years before.  
  
"Hello Melanie" he told her.  
  
Her blue eyes went wide, "hello Terry".  
  
The first impression he ever had of her was that she looked like a living Barbie doll, blond hair and crystal blue eyes, not to mention great figure. But it was her voice that had reeled him in, sweet and melodic also she had come off like a poor soul that nobody understood how he had been feeling at that moment. He had fallen hard for her only to be betrayed well he'd never fall for any of her tricks again.  
  
"Hello and goodbye" he replied, about to jog off.  
  
"No don't go it's been years since we've seen each other".  
  
"Not long enough" he replied, "every time we run in to each other we get burned".  
  
"Did you get that note?"  
  
He was caught off guard he hadn't expected that. "What did you say?"  
  
"Years ago my parents made me believe they were being held captive, it was actually to test my loyalty I found that out with the help of Batman, before the operation began I gave him a note to give to you, a few months later I saw him again and I asked if he gave it to you, he said yes then was gone".  
  
Her talking took him back to that time; he hadn't read the note although he often wondered about it. "what was in it?"  
  
"You didn't read it?"  
  
"After all we'd been through? Besides I had a girlfriend who I cared about, so what was in it?"  
  
"Just that I love you, that I always would no matter what and maybe someday we could be together, you said had a girlfriend is she still with you?"  
  
"I don't owe you any explanation, I have to get going".  
  
"Terry please wait, I know I've been horrible but I've changed I want to get back what we've lost, create something even new and better I'll be here tomorrow at seven pm if you want to give me another chance just come to this spot".  
  
"I'll think about it" he replied and began to jog away.  
  
He arrived at Wayne Manor where he was looking after the house while Bruce was away visiting some friends. "Hey Ace". He petted the Doberman who was quite happy to see him and turned on the TV.  
  
To his shock Melanie was on there or rather it was a tape on how criminals had made the lives better, she was getting a reward for getting her life straight in fact she was in college To become a motivational speaker and help kids who had once been like her.  
  
Suddenly he didn't mind that it was a quiet day with no crime to fight and quickly called Max to tell her. "Are you actually going to give her another chance, what if you and Dana made up?"  
  
"We didn't break up because of a fight, we're still good friends I'm going to give Melanie a chance, I've been thinking about her a lot, in fact she's never left my mind, and I'm going back to that park tonight, something tells me she'll be there". He hung up before Max could reply.  
  
He made it to the park in a hovercar and then jogged back to the spot where he had seen Melanie, to his joy she was sitting on the bench. She looked at him, "Terry what are you doing here?"  
  
He sat next to her, "I saw you on the news about what you're doing with your life".  
  
"Oh really well what do you think?"  
  
"I'm proud and I admire you for it".  
  
"Is that all?" she asked softly.  
  
"No, I never stopped thinking of you, I still love you".  
  
"What about your girlfriend?"  
  
"We broke up a long time ago, there's no one in my life, so if you still want us to have a re."  
  
She leaned over and kissed him before he could finish, "yes Terry with all my heart".  
  
He kissed her back and they sat there for a long time, simply watching the moonlight on the water and the people strolling by, it was a whole new beginning. 


End file.
